Warriors:New Paws to Guide
by Puppylover752
Summary: Squirrelflight is soon to have kits. But, after Leafpool receives disturbing signs from Starclan at the Moonpool, are the Clans in danger? What kind? (I'll be making a sequel)
1. Chp1 Thunderclan at its Best

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based story series. Warriors, Warrior characters, clans, and original story line all belong to Erin Hunter. Please support the official release. But, some characters shall belong to me since I created them…enjoy! ===============================================**

Chp.1 "Thunderclan at its Best"

It was a warm day in Thunderclan. Leaf-bare was soon to start. The clan was a much better place than it was six moons ago. The clan had lost so much, including their faithful leader, Firestar. Brambleclaw, now Bramblestar was the new leader. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Squirrelflight looked down at her paws. The ginger she-cat had been feeling too sick to go on the dawn patrol. She felt as if she could go die in a hole.

_What in Starclan's name is wrong with me?!_ The warrior/deputy of Thunderclan thought to herself.

Her mate, Bramblestar, then trotted up to her with a concerned look. "Do you need to lie down?" Questioned Bramblestar. "I'll be fine." The cat could barely walk! How could she be fine? "I think you should visit Leafpool and Jayfeather." Commented Bramblestar. The she-cat looked up into his amber eyes. "Fine."

The cat trotted up into the medicine cats' den. "Squirrelflight, what are you doing here? Is something wrong?" Questioned Jayfeather. "I don't know, that's why I came here to find out!" Squirrelflight snapped back. She then realized what she had just done. "Sorry." was all she could reply with. "I'll get my biological mother…no offence." Called Jayfeather as he ran to get Leafpool. "None taken." Called the deputy. What could be wrong with the poor cat. She was also feeling hungry….**VERY **hungry. _What will I do, what will they say…what will happen to me? _


	2. chp2 I'm Whaa?

Chp.2 "I'm whaa?

Jayfeather returned back with Leafpool at his side. _Mother and son together. _thought Squirrelflight. Oh, how she wished that she could have precious kits of her own. She had raised up Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze to be fine warriors.

"Jayfeather tells me that there's something wrong with you?" Questioned the medicine cat. Squirrelflight looked up at her sister. "I've been eating too much lately, been snappier then usual, I've gotten sad for no know reason, been too lazy to hunt for myself, and I've been very sick lately...is that normal!? Meowed the ginger she-cat.

There was a dead silence between the three felines. "...Wait, is snappier even a wor..." "Shut up Jayfeather you know what I ment, I'll turn it into a word right now!" Interrupted Squirrelflight with a eyes grew wide at the threat. Leafpool only let out a small chuckle of amusement.

"It is nothing too serious, sis." Leafpool meowed. Jayfeather and Leafpool held back a laugh. "Then what is it?" shouted the ginger warrior. "Well, you're expecting kits, and I'll have younger cousins...oh yeah and congragulations." Meowed Jayfeather.

The cat fell silent. All she said was "okay" and went on a search for her mate. "Bramblestar we need to talk. (5 minutes later) "Really, that's amazing!" Shouted the leader. He was about to burst with pride. "Leafpool says that it would be best if I went on ahead and moved into the queen's den." meowed Squirrelflight as she gave Bramblestar a swift lick on his cheek. The two then touched noses, and went back to there duties in Thunderclan.

Squirrelflight trotted into the den. She was then greeted by Ferncloud, along with Daisy and Brightheart. Squirrelflight then proceded to tell the fellow queens about Bramblestar and her future with their kits. "That's so sweet!" squealed all the she-cats. "I bet Bramblestar will be the best father in the world." sighed Daisy, eyes shimmering. "He already is, he raised Leafpool's kits...so well-mannered." Purred Ferncloud. Brightheart let out a mrrrow of amusement.

Squirrelflight then let a worried look spread on her face. "Oh, don't worry about the whole "giving birth thing ya know", you'll be fine, Starclan will be there to guide you all the way through." Brightheart reassured the cat. "I promise."


	3. chp3 The New Additions to Thunderclan

Chp.3 "The New Additions to Thunderclan"

It was a cool morning. Squirrelflight had been moved to the nursery. It had been four moon ago since Leafpool and Jayfeather revealed it to her. Now, she was due at any point of day.

An apprentice then trotted into the nursery with a thick juicy vole for the ginger to eat.

_Any time soon, my little gifts from Starclan. _thought the cat to herself. Soon, she would officially be a mother. It would be one of her happiest days for her! She was so excited, she felt like squealing like a kit!

She was just about to take a bite out of her vole, when she felt a sharp pain go through her body. She'd never felt any type of pain like this! She then felt another go through her like a lion's claw going through her belly! She then yowled for Leafpool, her sister, to come to her assistance.

Leafpool ran into the den. She carried poppy seed with her. She trotted up beside her sister, after settling down the seeds. "Breathe in and out, and most importantly, do not panic." the cat instructed calmly.

At that instance, Bramblestar and Jayfeather both trotted into the den. Brackenfur, Sandstorm, and Lionblaze also followed."Jayfeather, good timing!" greeted the medicine cat to her son. She then let out a long glare at the other cats in the den. "What is this, a Gathering!? Get out!" Shouted the cat. Jayfeather couldn't hold back a laugh.

Squirrelflight lay stretched out onto the moss. "Almost there sis, just a little bit farther!" Encouraged Leafpool as she seen a tiny kit's head pop out. (a few moments later).

Jayfeather then trotted out of the den to get Bramblestar. The leader was trotting back and forth. He was a nervous wreck! His amber eyes then shone with fear as Jayfeather trotted up to him.

"How is she? What did she say? How are the kits? Is she asleep? What happened? Did she..." Bramblestar could not contain his questions. Jayfeather rolled his eyes at his uncle's panic attacks. "Come on then. " He meowed.

The two toms trotted into the nursery. Squirrelflight was allowing her new kits to nurse. The sun had just fallen completely down. "Congrats Bramblestar and Squirrelflight, you're the parents of three beautiful and healthy kits; one tom and two she-kits!" meowed Leafpool as she looked down at her two nieces and her nephew. "Will give you two some privacy." said Jayfeather as he trotted out, followed by Leafpool. "They're perfect!" purred Bramblestar. "Have you thought of any good names?" he questioned. "Well, the yellow she-kit will be Willowkit." meowed Squirreflight, tapping the tip of her tail at the kit. "Ooh, the brown tom can be Tigerkit..if you like that name." meowed Bramblestar, while brushing his tail on the brown kit. Squirrelflight nodded. "Of course, he's as much as your son as he is to me." She responded.

"And, the last one?" Bramblestar questioned. Squirrelflight glanced at the last kit. She was white with brown and orange spots on her side. She also had one brown paw. She was the fluffiest kitten out of the litter. "How about.." "Let's see... "Mistykit!" The mates said in unison. "Mistykit it is." meowed Bramblestar. "Get some rest, I love you." Said Bramblestar as he trotted out. "I love you too, goodnight." She called after him.

Squirrelflight then let sleep take over her. She was officaly a mother of three kits that would go on to be fierce, brave warriors of Thunderclan.


	4. Chp4 Trip to Moonpool

Chp.4 "Trip to the Moonpool"

The next morning, Bramblestar stood on top of the Highledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here under the Highledge for a Clan meeting." his voice rang out.

Plenty of cats settled down under the ledge. Birchfall trotted up too, followed along by more warriors. Squirrelflight peered out of the den. Her kits tumbled over eachother in the den. Tigerkit then stepped on Willowkit's tail. She let out a squeal. "Tigerkit, apologize to your sister, I know that you didn't mean to do it." said Squirrelflight. Tigerkit then mewed sorry to his sister.

"I am proud to announce the birth of my three kits! There names are Tigerkit, Willowkit, and Mistykit! They will be brave warriors, just like their mother, Squirrelflight." said Bramblestar.

"Tigerkit! Tigerkit! Willowkit! Willowkit! Mistsykit! Mistykit!" Cheered the whole clan.

When the cheering died down, Bramblestar continued.

"Our two medicine cats shall travel to the Moonpool tonight. It is the half moon tonight, you two be careful when you travel."he meowed. Leafpool and Jayfeather bowed down as he addressed them.

"If there is nothing else to be said, this Clan meeting is at an end." The cats then began to go their different ways.

"Brackenfur, you, along with Lionblaze and Cloudtail are to go on a hunting patrol. Also, renew the scent markers." called the leader. Brackenfur then raced off.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Night soon took over the lands. Leafpool and Jayfeather were traveling to the Moonpool. They then spotted Mothwing and Willowshine of Riverclan. Mothwing had begun to believe in Starclan again. The four cats then continued to travel there.

They soon ran into Kestrelflight and then continued on their way to the sacred Moonpool.

Leafpool stepped into the paws of her warrior ancestors. She felt even stronger knowing that her ancestors had traveled here.

The six cats then made it the Moonpool. Leafpool trotted up to the pool of water. She then lapped at it.

Leafpool stood in a puddle filled with blood. "Help!" she called. She then spotted a lean black gray cat behind a tree. Claws swung at the other cats! A bushy red/orange tail slapped her off her feet. She tried to escape the fight, but didn't succeed.

A voice quivered around her. _Love will be the only one to help you in this case. Courage will also have to guide you to protect the Clans._ Another claw lashed at her. Three cats glared down at the creature. _Could those be the new ki..._

Leafpool opened her eyes, panting hard at what she just seen. Two different things flashed at her at the same time. Was that posssible? What did Starclan have planned for the Clans?

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Leafpool was silent all the way back to the camp. She couldn't even try to talk to her son. _Love will be the only one to help you in this case. Courage will also have to guide you to protect the Clans._ What had those words ment? Who was that cat behind the tree? What creature(s) were the enemies? Who were those three brave-looking cats?

She began to wonder had the other cats had this mysterious dream?

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Leafpool decided to go to sleep, she'd find out sooner or later. But, hopefully not too late?


	5. Chp5 Gathering

Chp.5 "Gathering"

It was the night of the full moon. That meant that there would be a Gathering held on the island tonight.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ It was soon time to head to the island. Bramblestar had Thunderclan ready and prepared.

They soon trotted towards it. What would happen tonight? Good things or bad things?

Squirrelflight had stayed behind with her litter of kits. Leafpool wanted to stay at the camp, too afraid to see if any danger awaited the four clans ont the island.

Those same words kept replaying in her mind like torture. She feared what it had ment. Was Starclan warning her of a dangerous threat or attack? Maybe even an ambush? Clans turning on Clans? Or maybe even..."Mother, come on! We're getting left behind!" Called her son, Lionblaze. "Is something troubling you Mom?" Questioned Jayfeather curiously. "No boys, just thinking to myself, that's all." came the reply.

Leafpool then smelled a weird scent. It smelled awful, like a... _no, that's just my superstitions getting the best of me. _thought Leafpool to herself. She then shook it off.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++The cats crossed the tree bridge that had killed Mudclaw. It was a sign from Starclan that he wasn't ment to lead Windclan.

The cats began to explore the island and visit with their friends.

The leaders were all on their branches, with their deputies sitting by the roots of the tree. "Where's your deputy?" Questioned Onestar to Bramblestar. "She had just given birth to our kits." he replied.

Mistystar then yowled for silence. "The Gathering will now begin." she yowled. All of the cats became quiet.

Rowanstar began,"Shadowclan have been doing very well. The prey is enough to feed all of our cats. Smallpaw (made him up) has been made a warrior. He has completed his training and has received his warrior name, Smallclaw."

It was then Mistystar's turn. "Riverclan has been doing very well. We have spotted a rat outside of the Clan territories, if you spot it, it would be best to kill it."

Bramblestar then stood up. "Thunderclan has been at its best. We've had new additions added to our Clan. Squirrelflight, my mate and my deputy couldn't be here tonight. For she has given birth to our first litter of kits. Tigerkit, Willowkit, and Mistykit shall be brave warriors one day." He meowed with pride.

Onestar went last. "Our Clan is strong and brave. Our cats are well prepared for leaf-bare. Since prey is plentiful on our territory, I have decided that the other Clans may get a few mice or whatever in their times of need."

"What!? That's mouse-brained! Do you have bees in your brain! And you call yourself a leader! Please, more like a newborn kit!" Roared Nightcloud in rage.

"Nightcloud, show our leader some respect! You're the one who's behaving like a childish kit right now! Have some common sense. Now, control yourself, because no cat here wants to here you nagging! Snapped Crowfeather.

"Excuse me! Do you've any idea who you're talking to!? I am not your precious wannabe Leafpool, or you stupid dirt-kits!"

"Don't you ever bring my family into this! This doesn't concern them at all! You childish ungrateful fox! I wish that we would've left you in the forest and let the Twolegs and the monsters kill you!"

You're calling me ungrateful!? Well, if I remember correctly, I wasn't the one who ran off to be with a she-cat from another Clan and have dirt-kits was I!? No, that was you!"

Crowfeather then lunged himself forward onto Nightcloud! He was just about to claw her ears off when Harespring, the deputy of Windclan, hurled him off.

"You two are behaving like mutts! This Gathering is at an end!"Yowled Onestar.

The Clans then left and headed back towards their camps.

Leafpool was mindblown. Crowfeather had stood up for her and their kits. He was even willing to fight Nightcloud to the death for them.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Leafpool had so much to inform her sister with. But then, those words started to rewind in her mind.

Starclan, why?


	6. chp6 Rat!

Chp.6 "Rat!"

A few days later, the Thunderclan was having a good day. The fresh kill pile was very high.

Bramblestar had picked out a nice plump mouse for him and Squirrelflight to share. He then carried it towards the nursery.

He trotted into it. He was then greeted by his now playful kits. "Daddy!" they mewed in unison. Mistykit pawed at his leg, almost making him trip over her. Tigerkit tried to haul himself onto his father's back. Willowkit bit his tail. "You three, let your father at least sit down." Scolded Squirrelflight with a mrrow of amusement.

Bramblestar then sat down by his mate, giving her a lick on her ear.

Their kits soon ran up to them. "What's that?" asked Willowkit, placing her paw on the mouse.

"It's a mouse, sweetie." replied Squirrelflight. "Do we eat it?" asked Mistykit.

"You mean, we eat it, not you three." teased Bramblestar, giving Mistykit a lick on her cheek.

"I tried to catch one of those thingies before. It was bigger though, and had sharp teeth. I tried to catch the fat thingy, but it got away." yipped Tigerkit.

This then began to trouble Bramblestar. He recalled how Mistystar had mentioned spotting a rat on their territory. He would hate for one of the cat's to get bitten by a rat.

After some time, he left and sent a gaurd patrol out for the rat. He wasn't going to let that rat get away. The Clans had to stay safe! They just had to!

Cloudtail and Lionblaze stayed on the lookout for the little rascal.

Leafpool was sorting her herbs in her den. Jayfeather came back with yarrow leaves. They then heard a squeaking noise. "Did you hear that?" Questioned Jayfeather.

"Yeah, it came from... a rat!" Squealed Leafpool.

The rat ran out of the den. It was in the middle of the camp! Cloudtail tried to catch it, only to be bitten on his tail by it.

Lionblaze then tried to claw at it, only to be distracted by his mother screaming.

"There's more!" She cried. Leafpool tried to fight them off, but luckily she had the help of her two sons.

"It would be best if we chased them outside of the territories!" Yowled Bramblestar. He then bit into a rat's back, killing it in an instant.

Lionblaze, Brackenfur, Cloudtail, Spiderleg, Whitewing, and Brightheart chased them over a cliff.

The rats all tumbled into the unknown. They were finally gone.

Fortunately, no cat was severly injured.

Was that what Starclan ment? Or was It?


	7. Chp7 Deadly Battle

Chp.7 "Deadly Battle"

Leafpool set up her herbs in order. They had went everywhere ever since the rat attack. Now, was the perfect time to straighten everything out. It would also straighten her mind out.

The same words kept replaying in her head. It soon started to make her head hurt. "Jayfeather, put the herbs in order for me, I need to lie down." She meowed to her son. "Sure." came the reply.

Leafpool tried to go to sleep until that strange scent filled the air.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Mistykit sniffed the air. "Something smells smelly." she cried. "It sure does." said Squirrelflight with a look of worriedness on her face. What could it be? Was it something bad? It smelled bad! "Yuck, it smells worse than the dirt place!" yelped Tigerkit, covering his nose.

Bramblestar smelled it too. What was it?

Leafpool trotted outside of her den. The stench got even stronger. It came closer and closer and closer, until...the brambles and thorns broke down!

Foxes! Foxes everywhere! Four rather strong well-fed foxes came in their camp! They looked ready to get an easy meal.

"I won't allow for this Clan to be destroyed again!" Bramblestar cried.

Cloudtail threw himself at the nearest fox. Spiderleg clawed at one's muzzle! What was happening!? Leafpool tried to give one death berries, but that wasn't a clever idea.

A big black paw lashed at her, ready for a real battle. Graystripe clawed at one fox. Even the elders were fighting like lions in battle!

"You three stay in here and don't come out for **anything**!" meowed Squirrelflight to her kits. She then charged into battle, fighting alongside Bramblestar.

Bramblestar hopped onto ones back, biting its ear! It yelped out in pain.

Squirrelflight bit one's bushy tail. Lionblaze scratched one on its eye. They then soon retreated back out of the territories.

The camp wasn't damaged that bad, so it could be repaired. The battle was over, or was it just beginning?


End file.
